whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
World of Darkness: Hong Kong
World of Darkness: Hong Kong is a supplement for both Vampire: The Masquerade and the Classic World of Darkness that features the city of Hong Kong, now in the hands of China. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :The Old Ways Are No More :Hong Kong: China — the worlds greatest bastion of capitalism is now engulfed in the coils of the Communist dragon. But more important changes are afoot in this crossroads city, where vampire and werewolf, ghost and Goblin Spider, mage and mummy mingle. The future is now, and tonights deeds may lead to apocalyptic retribution in the mortal and spirit worlds alike. :The End of the World Begins Tonight :''World of Darkness: Hong Kong is a city book that describes the unique and deadly metropolis of Hong Kong. This volume includes a never-before-seen mix of all character types, from vampires to wraiths to mages. All have their roles to play in the spirits game.'' Chapter One: In the Dragon's Wake This is the overview of the book. What the theme and mood of Hong Kong should be like, a quick guide on how to use the book, and background materials to check out to know more about the Island city. There is also a lexicon of common terms that could be used. Chapter Two: The Turning of the Wheel The history of the Territory from it's beginnings up to just after the handoff between the British government and the People's Republic of China. Chapter Three: Atop the Dragon's Back The geography of the Hong Kong Region and a brief description of where the supernatural residents of the area reside. Chapter Four: The Spirit's Children The supernaturals that make Hong Kong their home. Kuei-jin, Kindred (VTM), Bete, Willworkers, Wraith, and others. Chapter Five: Dragon of the Night: A Story for Hong Kong Appendix: Whispered Wisdom Background Information This book is marked on the cover as Vampire: The Masquerade's entry for the Year of the Lotus. However, it contains extensive information on the eastern aspects of the other Classic World of Darkness lines. Memorable Quotes Squeezed between giant antagonists crunching huge bones of contention... Kong has achieved within its own narrow territories a co-existence which is baffling, infuriating, incomprehensible and works splendidly - on borrowed tie in a borrowed place. - Han Suyin In Hong Kong, the fix is in, and the nature of this fix is clear and grim. The men who are in the business of dictating business will not get in the way of the men who are in the business of simply dictating, and vice versa. -Stan Sesser, "Hong Kong Betrayed?" in The New Republic O sea-wet rock thronged, thronged and swarming with hunger and misery and wealth and want and abundance and waste, vice and purity and corruption and law and justice and privilege, charities and private property and Monopoly and Big Business and rackets and tuberculosis and beauty and horror; ...deep-roaring, bustling eternal market Hong Kong; where life and love and souls and blood and all things made and grown under the sun are bought and sold and smuggled and squandered... - Han Suyin, A Many Splendoured Thing China is a sleeping giant. Let her sleep, for when she awakens, she will astonish the world. - Napoleon Characters Kuei-jin Anguo Chun, The Righteous Devils of Kowloon Bai Chen Bao Qun, member of the Victorious Whirlwinds Bing Kai, member of the Victorious Whirlwinds Bishamon Kazuko, Japanese Fen Jin Gan Shuo, Akuma (KOTE) Huan Hai Jun Yow, leader of the Victorious Whirlwinds Kiosho Masahiro, Japanese Genji; owner of Kiosho Technologies. Lang Shan Lao Chi, heimin Liu Shao Mao Lun Nuan Mei, heimin Mona Ying, member of the Sublime Caretakes Kindred (VTM) Stephen Bateson, Tzimisce masquerading as Tremere (VTM) Clive Cooper, Nosferatu (VTM) Oliver Thrace, Tremere (VTM) Regent (Tremere) Camille T'sien, Ventrue (VTM); childe of Robert Pedder Wan Zhu, Tremere (VTM); childe of Oliver Thrace Garou/Shapechangers Brian Ang, Nezumi (Ratkin) Chika Masato, Japanese Ronin (WTA); Shadow Lords Hakken Dong Tao, Zhong Lung Mokolé Gao Kui, Khan Jo Wu, Glass Walkers; member of the Mother of Peach Trees Caern Kintaro Tanijiro, Japanese Ronin (WTA); Shadow Lords Hakken Ling Chu, Khan Shui Fang, Zhong Lung Mokolé Wu Yong, Glass Walkers Iron Ghost; member of the Mother of Peach Trees Caern Zhan Xue, Stargazers Mages (oWOD) Pavithra Adri, Iteration X; Pearl Paradigm Construct (MTAs) Simone Carsweld, Syndicate; Pearl Paradigm Construct (MTAs) Lorenco Gil, Progenitors (MTAs); Pearl Paradigm Construct (MTAs) Ji Pa, Wu-Keng Lian Ting, Akashic Brotherhood Ming Hu, Wu Lung Neng Shou, Syndicate; Pearl Paradigm Construct (MTAs) Kito Sullivan, Virtual Adepts Fae (CTD) Bian Tu, Chu-ih-yu (Fae Crafter) Dai Yun, Heng Po (Storm Children) Miao Min, Sun Hou Tzu (Monkey King) Wraith Da Nan Duncan Gordon Kuan Hui Kun Su Melody Trelawny, Stygia (cWOD) Others Merit-neferu, Mummy; also known as Michaela Neff and Shemsu-heru vizier of Asia Nian Shun, Mummy Ren Wei, Shih demon hunter References Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:Kindred of the East books Category:Classic World of Darkness books Category:1998 releases